


Daddy's Princess

by anygays28



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Mpreg Harry, Smut, daddy!louis, princess!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anygays28/pseuds/anygays28
Summary: Harry is Louis' princess and Louis would do anything to protect him and make him happy until he can't.





	1. Chapter 1

" Daddyyy pretty please with a cherry on top" Harry pleaded with puppy dog eyes  
" Princess, I always get you everything you need, but you already have these panties "  
" Yes but these have a bow on them and such beautiful sparkles "  
" No, this is my final decision, now choose some other pair or else we're leaving " Harry crossed his arms before pouting and walking out of the store. Paul their bodyguard followed him while Louis slowly walked after them both.

Harry and Louis were both sat in the car on the way to their mansion on the outskirts of town, when Louis finally decided to speak up knowing that his princess was giving him the silence treatment. " Princess when we get home I'll cook you your favourite dish, yeah " Louis said looking over to Harry, instead of replying he just turned his body and looked out of the window. Louis just slumped his shoulders and looked ahead, not knowing what he could do now to see his princess happy again. 

When they reached their mansion Harry stormed off upstairs to their spare bedroom which, he only used when he was upset or angry with his daddy, which he was today.   
" Uggh, I can't believe daddy didn't let me buy those panties today" he said kicking off his heels.   
he then heard a knock on the door  
" Come in "   
" Sir, has asked you to come back to the master bedroom" Marco their servant said.  
" Well tell Daddy that I won't be sleeping there today " Harry said with a grin on his face. He knew that his daddy would get mad and punish him.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis' POV 

"Come in Marco"

" Sir, he refuses to come here, says that he'll be sleeping there"

I rubbed my temples, all of the stress was getting to me, Harry and my work - well it wasn't really work since all I had to do was make sure that  
whoever didn't pay back the money I rented out was killed. It was a terrible job, but it was the only job I could get when I was kicked out of my house. Harry just knew that my job was dangerous, nothing more nothing less.

" Okay, you can go downstairs and prepare the dinner, we'll be down in a few"

"Yes, sir" he said before walking out. I walked out of the master bedroom and made my way tot the spare room where Harry.

"Princess" I said while knocking the door keeping my voice soft and calm. No reply. I knocked again and there was no reply , I started getting worked up and couldn't hold in my anger anymore.

" Harry if you don't open the door in the next few seconds, there will be severe consequences "

Harry's POV 

No matter how angry I was, hearing Daddy sound angry turned me on so much.  
I finally decided to speak up 

" What sort of consequences Daddy " I asked in a mocking tone

" Let me come in and you'll find out "  
I opened the door to see Daddy standing there with an angry face. I put my head down in shame, regretting pushing my luck with Daddy's temper. Without saying a word he dragged me back to the master bedroom and told me to sit down on the bed. 

" Strip, now and over my lap, 10 spanks" I quickly stripped down to my panties before going and positioning myself over daddy's lap.

"Now,can you tell me why you're getting 10 spanks"

" Because, I wanted panties and you didn't let me get them so I ignored you"

" Yes that's somewhat correct, now I want you to count after each hit "

" Yes daddy " I said lips trembling

"....8" Slap "9" Slap "T-en" I said with tears in my eyes.

" c'mere my princess, you done a great job"

" Sorry for earlier Daddy, please forgive me"

" You're forgiven darling" Daddy said while pulling me close to his chest and giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"Sooo, can I buy those panties"

"Princess ! you don't want 10 more spanks do you now "

After that Princess may have given Daddy a blowjob but no one has to know.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Daddy, can we please go out today "

"Sorry Princess but I have some _work_ today, but I'll drop you off with Paul "

" Thanks Daddy " Harry said going to kiss Louis on his cheek.

   ***

" Now, I want you to stay with Paul at all times, if anything's wrong call me "

" Okay, daddy now stop worrying and go work " Harry said shooing the car away with his hands, with one last peck Louis' shut the door and the driver drove off.

Louis' POV

I couldn't leave Harry alone, any of the families of the people I demanded to kill could come to seek revenge and I just couldn't risk Harry's life, he had nothing to do with this. I was headed to meet one of the brothers of James' who I had killed since he ran away from the country and didn't return the money.

We entered the warehouse where we were meeting it as in a very deserted area, which was good yet bad at the same time. I got out of the car with Liam. He was like my backbone, getting me out of trouble with the police and other legal matters.

" Well, well, well who's this little twink we have here ?" I could hear his voice echoing through the building.

" Don't push your luck, Elton "

" At least I don't push a dick up a guy's ass "

" shut the fuck up, before I gauge your eyes out right here "

" what if I could do the same, but to your _princess_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're liking this so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV 

"Ooh, I love this crop top, Daddy would love seeing me in this " Harry said with a grin on his face.

" I'll just go try this on, wait here Paul "

" I'm sorry but I'll have to come with you " Harry just rolled his eyes and walked over to the changing rooms with Paul following close behind.

"Wait here " Harry gestures to the seats outside the changing rooms

" I'll be here if you need anything sir "

He walked into the changing rooms before he could close the door he was stopped by a tall dark man. "Hello there beautiful " the unknown man said leaning in to grab Harry by the waist.  
Knowing what to do Harry just screamed at the top of his lungs before the man placed his hands over his mouth to shut him up.

"Be quiet baby doll, don't want anyone to hear us, now do we" he said shutting the door behind him.  
Harry looked up to him, tears threatening to spill out any minute now. 

" Is everything alright in there " he heard a female voice followed by Pauls voice " sir are you fine ? "  
The unknown man gave him a glare before removing his hand.

" No, HELP " he said before the guy knocked him down and ran out of the changing rooms as fast as he could.  
Harry fell to the floor with a thud, all he could hear was sounds of Paul yelling at the female before calling someone. Then he closed his eyes and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis' POV 

"You wouldn't dare, Elton " I said my eyes going bloodshot red with anger

" Don't make me kill you now " Liam said coming forward

" You should really take care of your possesions " Elton said before walking away slowly. Then I heard my phone ring "Hello, what, how ? I'm coming "

Liam knew what was up and ran over to Elton grabbing him by his neck "Now, did you send one of your men out to harm Harry , you have three seconds to answer before I strangle you to death" 

" Hahah, it's funny how late you catched up to what was happening , I may or may no- SNAP ! Liam twisted his neck and dropped him to the floor before pulling out his gun and shooting his guys that came from behind the warehouse. While all this was happening louis ran over to the car and started it waiting for Liam. Once Liam was done doing the dirty job he hopped in and off they went to to the hospital.

***

I ran into the hospital as fast as my legs could take me before stopping at the reception area.

"Harry Styles" 

"Excuse me sir, who are you and how are you related to Mr Styles "

"I'm his goddamn boyfriend woman, now tell me the room number "

"Please sir if you could just calm down "

"No I will not calm down, just tell me the room number, please " I said voice getting calmer than before 

"Room no 305, straight, then go right, then left then the third room "

"Thank you, Liam stay here and fill out any formalities " I said hurriedly before heading to room no 305.

I ran into the room once I found it, there what I saw brought me to tears. Harry was lying there his body looking dead and face bruised soft snores escaping his lips. I walked over to and sat down next to hI'm taking his hand in mine and kissing his knuckles, " I never meant to get you involved in all this mess, love it's all my fault " a tear dropped onto his hand and he moved slightly.

" Dadd-y" he spoke his voice raspy as always

"I'm so so sorry, please forgive me it's all my fault " I said as I caressed his face

" no it isn't " I helped him as he tried getting up

" it is, when you're better I promise to tell you everything "

" that's alright daddy " he said rubbing his eyes and yawning 

"Do want something to eat or drink princess ?"

"No, but can you lay down and cuddle with me " he said making grabby hands 

"Sure love " I said before cuddling with my princess.

They spent the entire day at the hospital in each others arms cuddling and exchanging kisses every other second.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING : SMUT !!!!!

Louis' POV 

When they were back home Louis called Harry to his office to talk about his so called job.

" You remember when I said I'd tell you everything at the hospital, well it's about time you knew" 

"Okay, so what do you want to tell me Daddy "

" I kinda sorta order to get people killed if they haven't returned money we lend them " He just sat there silent .

"Um I don't really know what to say " 

" You don't hate me, you don't want to leave me " 

" No, of course not, but can't you change your job? For me please " Harry said 

"I'll try my best, I'll get a new job leave this dirty job for your sake princess , now c'mere and give daddy a hug "  
Harry walked over and gave his Daddy a big hug snuggling his face into his Daddy's neck and sucking and biting.

"What are you doing, princess ? "

"Daddy, it's been so long "

" Not now baby I have to check emails and look for some jobs online "

Harry's POV 

I walked to our bedroom and put on the panties which daddy didn't let me buy, but gifted them to me when I got out of hospital . I walked to Daddy's study room and walked over to him. I sat on his lap , placing my hands over his chest and pressing our lips together. Daddy reacted quickly by grabbing my butt and massaging it.

"Daddy please" I moaned out.

"Why don't we go to our bedroom " I hopped off his lap and ran to our bedroom. Once I got there I quickly got the lube and condom and placed it on the side drawer and went to sit on the bed.

Third person POV

When Louis enters the room, he groans deeply at the sight in front of him, there was his princess laying down on the bed wearing lace panties looking hot as ever.  
Louis quick walks over and climbs on top of him kissing him passionately. He rolls his hips against Harry's sensitive area , he looked down to see a moaning mess aka Harry.

"Ugghh, it feels so good Daddy " Harry moans in between their kisses.

"I know babe " His hands travel down his smooth and silky body and stops at the waistband of Harry's panties. 

"Please, Daddy, please "

"Flip over for me , love " Harry does as told , Louis then proceeds to take off his panties and grab his butt cheeks apart and leaning in to lick his pink tight hole. As he moves his tongue around his hole Harry starts giggling.  
"Daddy your stubble tickles " Harry had a secret, which was that he always laughed during sex, only Louis knew this and he absolute loved it. 

Without a warning Louis inserted one of his fingers in and started pumping in out .

"just fuck me daddy" Harry said sounding needy

" Language, princess and patience "  
He pulled his fingers out and Harry whined in response before he put the condom on and applied lube before pushing Harry onto his back and lining his cock with Harry's entrance.  
He entered slightly before pulling back out then entering fully.  
"Aggh, Daddy "  
"So beautiful and tight for me princess"  
"Yes daddy, only for you " he moaned out, Louis fastened his thrust while Harry pulled him closer than they already were scratching his blunt nails against his Daddy's golden skin.  
"'M so close daddy"  
"Let it all out baby, come for daddy " these three words were enough to send harry over the edge and cum all over his and louis' stomach. Harry's head went back and his short lil curls at the side stuck ti his face, he was a mess. While louis' looked at the state of his wrecked princess he came. He then pulled out nd threw the condom in the trash before placing Harry's legs over on his shoulders and eating him out till he was clean.  
They both then had a shower before heading off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse my terrible smut writing skills. I know it sucks. :(


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.

"Thank you so much for this dinner princess " 

" It's a small celebration for your new job " Louis took Harry's hands from across the table and brought them close to his face before giving his knuckles a kiss.

" I have somethingto tell you daddy " 

" Go on love, I'm all ears " 

" I'm pregnant " 

" What? When? How? " 

" When we had drunk sex you forgot to put a condom on, please don't be mad , if you want I'll get rid of it. " 

" No, don't do that, I'm just a bit shocked that's all " 

"Oh ok " Harry said while looking around nervously and fiddling with his fingers.

" Do you want to go to the doctors and get checked "

" Yeah "

"Okay, we'll go tomorrow, but for now get up we're leaving " Louis took Harry's hand helping him up. As they were walking to the entrance of the restaurant they heard a bang. Louis took Harry's hand and ran to the bathroom and pushed them both into one of the stalls. 

"Whatever happens, do not come out of here " Louis said as he held Harry's face and looked deep into his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Harry's POV 

" come out, come out wherever you are " I heard someone say. I looked over to Louis who was too busy thinking and before I could say anything he walked out. I was just about to call him back when I remembered what he told me.

"How nice of you to join us Louis " 

"What do you want ? "

" Since you left the business, I want something very special which only you can provide me with "

" And what is that " I knew where this was going ad I didn't like it at all. 

" Harry "

" are you fucking kidding me " I could hear the angry in Louis' voice "

Louis ' POV 

I couldn't let them know Harry was her, I had to make something up.

" Well I sent him far far away from here " 

" don't be sly with me Tommo "

" think what you want "

" that I will do before I do what I actually came here to do " before I could process anyhing he took out his gun and shot me on my chest and then ran out of the bathrooms, I fell down with a bang.

"Louis ! " I heard followed by a feminine shriek. 

"Princess" 

Third person POV 

Instead of replying Harry took out his phone and called the ambulance.

" Louis , please don't leave me, they'll be here any minute just hold on "

"I wil, always " Louis said before his breathing became very slow and regular, his eyes starting to close. Harry held him close to his chest sobbing violently.

" remember when I first met you in the bathroom and you accidentally pissed on me " Louis said in between breaths.

"Yeah " Harry hiccuped

"Now look at us "

" don't say that, you'll be absolutely fine Daddy "

" you're making me hard, princess " Louis said making Harry giggle.

" I don't think this is the right time for that "

" yeah, getting hard while dyingg "

" you're not dying, don't ever say that again "

" it will happen one day and if it happens I just want you to know that I love you and I always will " These were the last words Louis said before collapsing into Harry's arms, while the paramedics came rushing in.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 3 months since Louis had been in a coma. I visited every single day hoping that he would wake up. I was going to go visit today just like every other day.

Harry walked into the hospital room going over and sitting down on his bed next to him. 

" Today was really amazing, you know why Liam proposed to Niall and I got to witness it. It would have been much better if you were there. " harry took Louis' small hands into his and gave them a squeeze.

" I really do miss you, please wake up for the sake of our child, look you can already see the bump, I want to call it Darcy if it's a girl or Lucas if it's a boy since that's your choice. "  
Still there was no response, Harry got up to leave when he felt a tug at his sleeves. 

" Daddy " Harry looked down to see Louis slowly trying to open his eyes.

" Doctor " he said his voice raspy and weak.

" It's me Harry, your princess " 

" Can you call the doctor please ? " Harry felt his heart break into pieces, Louis' the father of his unborn child didn't remember him. He ran out of the wards tears running down his cheeks.


	10. Chapter 10

" Doctor " he yelled while running down the hallway causing a commotion. 

" Sir we'll need you to calm down and tell us what happened " a nurse said while walking Harry back to the room he came out of.

" He doesn't remember anything, you need to do something please " Harry pleaded

" Okay sir if you'd just stay in the room with the patient and I'll call a doctor "  
He walked back into the room to see Louis sitting there looking around the room before his eyes landed on Harry.  
" Did you call the doctor "

" Yeah, he'll be here in a few " Harry said as he walked towards the bed Louis was sat on.  
" do you remember who I am , Louis "  
" Umm no, who are you ? "  
" Harry, your boyfriend and father of your child "  
" My child, you're pregnant"  
" Yeah 4 months and 3 weeks "  
" Are you sure it's my child, I don't remember ever having it with you "  
" Well, I can assure you that you've had it with me on many many occasions "  
" Oh" Louis said looking down at his hands and furrowing his eyebrows as he thought deep about this whole situation.  
" Do you-" as Harry was about to speak up again the doctor walked in.

" Sorry about the delay we had a bit of an emergency "  
" Sure you did, now can you check up on him please " Harry sassily replied back  
" Of course " the doctor went over to Louis' side before going ahead with the normal check up and writing something down on a paper.  
" Mr Tomlinson, what's the last event you remember happening "  
" Waking up in this hospital "  
" Can you name someone you remember ? "  
" Jay, that's my mother and Dan my father "  
" Anyone else ? "  
" Liam, my childhood friend "  
" Anyone else ? " the doctor asked trying to force Harry's name out of him.  
" No, except for Harry over here who's apparently my boyfriend and the father of my child "  
" Well it seems like you have memory loss due to falling on your head too hard and the only way we can make this better is by Mr Styles taking you back home and engaging you in your normal routine "  
" I hope that's fine with you Louis " Harry said turning to face Louis  
" Um yeah " he said hesitating slightly  
" Okay I'll just get some papers for you to sign and then you're discharged the doctor said before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

The whole car journey was silent. With Paul driving the car and Louis and I sitting at the back of the car. When n we finally reached the house Louis was shocked. 

" This is our house " Louis asked

" Yeah " 

" I mean how did I get all the money ? " 

" You inherited loads from your grandad, and the rest was through your business "

" What business " 

" Just a messy job ". They both got out of the car main their way to the house. Harry gave him a tour around the whole house until they reached their master bedroom.

" Umm this is I meant was our bedroom, I mean we don't have to share it now "

" No I'm fine with sharing it " Louis quickly intervened. Harry internally screamed in joy, before walking downstairs with him.  
They both sat on the dining table silently as they waited for the food to come out.

" So tell me more about us " Louis signalled between him and Harry 

" Well, we've been together for more than 2 years and now I'm pregnat with your child "

" Hmm, if you don't mind me asking why do you dress so feminine ? "

" It was part of our lifestyle , well kinda " Harry said twirlong his hair with his index finger.

" You mean - 

" Yeah BDSM , I used to call you Daddy and you called me your Princess "   
As soon as that word left Harry's mouth Louis' brain flashbacked to all the moments him and Harry shared.

" I think I'm starting to remember some things " Louis said leaving an open mouthed Harry shook at the dining table.


	12. Chapter 12

" What do you remember ? " Harry asked

" We were in a restaurant and - and then I don't remember " Louis sighed. Harry went over to him taking both of his hands and holding Louis' face looking directly in his eyes. 

" Louis, you have to do this, for me , for your child for all o - he was cut off by lips, Louis' lips to be exact, he's missed the feeling of Louis thin lips his own plump ones. He sucked slightly both of them fighting for dominance as Harry sat on Louis lap. They both tugged at each other's hairs both of them pulling apart as they heard footsteps.  
Harry quickly scrambled off his lap wiping his mouth.

" Don't act like you didn't like it " Louis joker as Barry went over to sit down as their chef served them the food. 

" 'm just not comfortable doing all this kissing in front of the chef and maids " Harry answered tucking into the food.

" You don't seem like you're that shy " Louis smirked sending a wink to Harry.

" Oi ! " Harry yelled as he flicked a few peas at Louis.

" It's on Harry Edward Styles " Louis said 

" Wait, you remember my middle name ? " 

" Guess I do " Harry just stood there confused and happy until he was tackled down and thrown peas at by none other than Louis.

" Daddy ! " Harry accidentally screamed before covering his mouth.

" What did you just say " Louis now went on top of Harry straddling and looking down at him.

" Um nothing " Harry lied

" You know Daddy doesn't like it when his princess lies " Louis said in a seductive and deep tone.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry looked up at Louis' in shock. Louis just burst into laughter. " You should have seen your face, you looked do shocked and scared " he said while giggling.

" I was just - nothing now get off me " Harry hugged 

" Why ? " Louis asked in confusion 

" Because I'm 5 months pregnant and have a child inside of me which you're kinda crushing " Harry babbled

" Oh shit " Loui said " Are you okay ? " 

" Yeah m fine, you're pretty light " Harry said reassuring him.

" Come on its getting late now let's go to sleep, we have to wake up early tomorrow "

" For what " Louis asked as they made their way to their bedroom.

" My scan, we're finding out the gender, I'm so excited "  
Louis' looked down and sighed, Harry noticed and turned to him.

" I'm just so upset I missed so many months of your pregnancy " Louis said tears filling his eyes

" Hey, it's okay, now you're here and soon you'll remember everything " Harry said dragging Louis into the room.

" Are you sure you want to sleep with me " Louis asked as he was getting dressed 

" Of course, you're my boyfriend " Harry replied " I'm going to sleep naked, I hope you don't mind " Harry asked shyly.

" Don't blame me if I have a huge goner in the morning " Louis said winking at harry 

" I may be able to solve that " Harry cheekily replied. 

" Let's see if you stick to your words Haz " Ignoring the nickname Harry just slipped into bed Louis following soon after.  
They remained at either side of the bed before Harry took Louis hands and placed it around his waist so that Louis was the big spoon and he was the small spoon. Louis nuzzled his face into Harry's neck sighing, he felt at peace . He felt at home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Started a new fanfiction on Wattpad called " I hate you, I love you " please go check it out, thank you ! My wattpad is When_16met_18


	14. Chapter 14

" Ugghh " Louis money in his sleep.

" Louis are you okay " Hary said as he turned around to face Louis, whose face was bright red and was making inhuman noises. Harry lifted up the duvet slightly to notice Louis' member standing up wishing him a good morning. Without saying sanything Harry went down under the covers and pulled down Louis' sweats and took his head which was leaking with pre cum and starting licking it, before he took the whole thing into his mouth bobbing his head up and down.   
After a while, he had to stop to take a break since his pregnancy tired him out and to see if louis was awake, seeing that he wasn't he took the whole thing in his mouth again. Accidentally, he scraped his teeth against louis' member which caused him to jolt awake.

" OOPS ! " Harry said looking up at Louis innocently.

" HI " Louis groggy replied before realising what happened.  
" What are you doing ? "

" You had a slight problem, was just solving that " Harry said 

" You shouldn't bend too much, it might cause our baby harm " Louis said making Harry's heart flutter since he referred to the baby as ' theirs ' not only his.

" Uh yeah " Harry said getting out from under the covers and walking to the bathroom to brush bis teeth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my birthday yesterday, I'm now 15 hence why I was so lazy to update.

" I can't wait to find out what gender baby we're having " Harry said turning to face Louis as they drove to the hospital.

" Me either " Louis said fonding over his boyfriend that was glowing thanks to the pregnancy.

" What do you want it to be Lou ? " Harry asked 

" I don't mind unless it's healthy and fit " Loui said

" You mean they it's twins on totally forgot to tell you " Harry said grinning widely looking down at his bump.

" Oh ! That's double the fun then " Louis said sarcasm dripping off each word he said.

" Oi, don't be like that we'll manage " Harry said before looking out of the window.

~~~

" If you could just lift up your shirt Harry " Dr Campbell said before applying the cold gel and rubbing it over his stomach. She then took the scanner and moved it around his lower abdomen area.  
Harry and Louis stared at the screen seeing two tiny beans moving around.

" Well, it looks like you're having two girls " she said smiling.

" Really, could you print out two of the scan pictures please " Harry asked before looking over to Louis.

" Why do we need two " Louis asked as the doctor went out to get the scan pictures.

" One for Liam and Niall " Harry said stain the obvious.  
" Niall's the captain of the ship, so he has to be updated " Harry gigged. 

" Oh okay, well how about you call them for dinner tonight and we'll meet them, well mainly me since I don't remember their faces anymore. "

" Sure " Harry replied before leaning over to place a kiss on Louis cheek.


	16. Chapter 16

" Harry do you want to hurry up a bit, they'll be here any minute now " Louis yelled from downstairs.

" 5 more minutes " Harry yelled his voice muffled by the sound of a hairdryer.

Louis walked to the kitchen checking the chicken roast in the oven before the door bell rang.  
He walked over to the door slightly nervous before opening it to reveal a man with brown eyes and a stubble with his arms wrapped around a blonde. 

"Hi " he said awkwardly.

" Hey Tommo, remember me Liam and my sub Niall here " he said pointing to the shy blonde next to him.

" Yea slightly, you want to come in " he said moving away from the door and letting them in.

Liam walked in while holding hands with Niall and making his way to the living room and sitting down.

" Where's Harry ? " Liam asked 

" Upstairs getting ready " Louis said looking towards the stairs in hope of him coming down.  
Niall whispered something in Liam's ear before he spoke up.

" Niall here's asking if you've found out the gender of the babies "

" Oh yeah we're having twin girls " Louis said a smile breaking onto his face.  
Liam and Niall cooed at that before Harry came downstairs.  
Louis sat there staring at Harry who was wearing a tight black dress and heels with mascara and red lipstick on.

" Earth to Louis " Harry said waving his hands in front of his face,

" Sorry bout that " Louis said slightly embarrassed.

" Aren't you going to you know " Liam said 

" What ? " Louis asked.

" Niall and Harry why don't you get dinner ready while I talk to Louis here " Liam said.  
Niall and Harry both nodded before getting up and walking over to the kitchen.

" You do remember the sort of relationship you and Harry had right ? " Liam asked turning to face Louis.

" Yeah, he's my boyfriend " Louis said 

" No silly, you're his dom and he's your sub " Liam said stating the obvious.

" We haven't really talked about getting into that again " Louis said, his mind thinking about bending Harry over and spanking him.

" Well you may have to be a bit careful with the punishments since he's got a bun in the oven " Liam giggled.

" Yeah, I'll think about that " Louis said opening up to Liam a bit more.

The rest of the evening was spent with everyone talking about funny moments in the past and Niall stuffing his face with chicken before both the pair decided to go back home.

" Bye Liam and Niall " Louis said waving.

" Bye Li and Neil " Harry yelled standing with Louis at the door leaning against him.  
Louis then shut the door before turning to Harry 

" You've been very naughty princess, you know what that means right ? " Louis said a smirk covering his face.  
Harry walked over to Louis before whispering in his ear

" Don't you think you should bend me over you lap and give me a few spanks Daddy "   
This was enough to send Louis over the edge and smash his lips against Harry's plump ones both of them fighting for dominance. Louis gently pushed Harry onto the couch.

" Strip and over my lap " Louis demanded looking at the wrecked boy in front of him stripping away before bending over Louis ' lap.

" are you comfortable ? , don't want our babies hurt " Louis said receiving a nod from Harry which led to a slap on his right cheek.

" Words baby " Louis said in a firm tone.

" Yes daddy " Harry replied voice shaking a bit.  
" I think 5 spanks should be enough since you're not used to this for a while " Louis said as he massaged his butt cheeks.

" Please daddy " Harry whined.  
Louis didn't hesitate before spanking him five times, the boy sobbing and hard at the end of the whole experience.

Louis stared down at Harry's bright red bum cheeks with lust filled eyes. He then proceeded to graphics both his butt cheeks pulling them apart and licking his hole making Harry shiver.

" More daddy more " Harry begged.

" Il give you more, gonna make you cum just from my tongue " he said his breath feeling ticklish against Harry's entrance.  
He then dived again thrusting his tongue in and out of his hole, nibbling at the ring of muscles. 

" Ugghh, Daddy 'm gonna cum " Harry sobbed out in between his moans.

" Cum for Daddy " Louis said as he got up to unzip his jeans and pump his length, watching Harry cum al over his chest before getting up and kneeling in front of Louis.

" Want daddy to cum on your face prin cess " Louis said breathless.

" Please daddy " Harry said before Louis squirted his juices all over his face, Harry swallowing it all before getting up to straddle and kiss Louis.


	17. Chapter 17

* 4 months later *

" Wake up princess " Louis whispered into Harry's ears.  
Harry slowly sat up since he just had a c section done.

" Where are Hayley and Erica " Harry asked rubbing his eyes.

" They're in a different room getting checked " Louis said.

" I'm never getting pregnant again, that was painful and tiring " Harry said.

" Yeah but we've been gifted with two beauties " Louis said smiling.

" That's true " Harry whispered yawning slightly.

" Oh shit I forgot that Niall and Liam are outside waiting for you " Louis said before hurrying out of the door to call   
Liam and Niall.   
Harry sat there waiting before a giggly and excited blonde came running into the hospital room.

" Hazza " Niall yelled running over to hug him.

" Hey niall " Harry said before being enveloped into a long hug with Liam and Louis joining in as well.

" I saw both Hayley and Erica they're so beautiful " Liam said as he placed a bouquet of flowers on the side table. 

" Yeah I'm still waiting to see them again " Harry said 

" I'm sure the nurses will bring them over to you soon " Liam said.

" Yeah then we all can take a selfie and I'll post it on instagram " Niall babbled on.  
They all started laughing before two nurses walked in with Hayley and Erica.

" My babies " Harry yelled quickly getting up before Louis gently nudged him back onto the hospital bed.

" both the twins will stay here for a few days before you're discharged " one of the nurses said as she handed Hayley to Louis and Erica to Harry who,had tears running down his eyes as he held her in his arms.

" Can I hold her ? " Nill asked his yes shining brightly. 

" Sure " Harry and Louis both said as they carefully handed Hayley and Erica to niall with Liam standing there and admiring his boy.

" Liam take my phone and take a picure " Niall said. Liam went to grab Niall phone

" What's the password Ni baby " Liam asked

" Um, Daddy's has a big - " Niall whispered his cheeks bright red.

Liam, louid and Harry burst out laughing loudly as Niall just stood there distracting himself with Hayley and Erica.

" I love you so much Princess " Louis said placing a kiss on his lips.

" Love you too " Harry giggled against lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave any comments :) Enjoy reading ! - A  
> Follow my twitter @hazza_et_lou.


End file.
